1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air bag inflators generally and more particularly to an air bag inflator module which can be quickly mounted in place on a vehicle steering wheel or other support in a motor vehicle without requiring the use of tools utilizing quick-acting or snap-action fasteners for permanent attachment, and including a release system so that the module can be removed for service and/or replacement. The present invention is particularly designed for providing easy and quick mounting of an air bag inflator module on a vehicle steering wheel by merely pushing the air bag module into place until fasteners are locked to permanently secure the module to the steering wheel. The fasteners permanently retain the air bag module in place and are well able to withstand shock forces, velocities and stresses during air bag deployment. The fasteners are releasable using an ordinary hand tool so that the air bag module may be removed from the steering wheel or other support for service and/or replacement, and thereafter the module can be remounted or reinstalled on the vehicle support, again using only an ordinary hand tool such as a screw driver.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A break-away fastening system for air bag deployment doors is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/286,823, filed Aug. 5, 1994. The fasteners utilized in the fastening system disclosed are designed to fracture upon air bag deployment so that the doors are released to open whereas the fasteners of the present invention are designed to retain the whole air bag inflator module in place on the steering wheel or other supporting element during air bag deployment, but are manually releasable when desired, so that the air bag module may be removed for service and/or replacement.